


Dalliance

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GRi - Freeform, GTOP, GTopRi, M/M, topri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: “(sustantivo) Como una de las palabras más bellas en el diccionario inglés, dalliance es definida como un breve amorío, un coqueteo o un amor fugaz. Un dalliance también tiene connotaciones de jugueteos amorosos, ejemplo, coquetear sin plena consciencia y arrastrar a una persona consigo. Inevitablemente, la efímera relación de Gatsby con Daisy en ‘El Gran Gatsby’ llega de frente a nuestra mente. Aunque la palabra dalliance es delicadamente bella, su significado es algo agridulce; la naturaleza coqueta y egoísta de Daisy lleva a Gatsby a su fallecimiento. Lo que hemos aprendido es que dalliance con la presencia de amor no correspondido es letal.”





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Un gtopri en todo su esplendor, esperen drama, sexo, coqueteos, más drama, celos, sexo y... la gran posibilidad de un trío. Se pondrá salvaje todo esto jaja <3
> 
> (Pero si habrá amor, ya irán deduciendo donde, pero habrá una pareja al final de todo esto)

Seunghyun jamás lo imagino, para él todo era simple, porque odiaba involucrarse en dramas y peleas.  Sus relaciones se contaban con una mano fácilmente, porque cuando él aclaraba las cosas, todos huían. El compromiso no era lo suyo, le costaba mucho confiar en las personas, y siempre necesitaba de su espacio. Además de que sentía algo de temor por llegar a ser tan íntimo con alguien más, más allá de lo físico, sentía que mucho de él podía perderse si compartía más de sí. Seunghyun era extraño y difícil de tratar. De esa forma, él mismo se volvió ajeno y cuidadoso con cualquier relación.

Sin embargo, había una gran (y pequeña) excepción.

—Hyuung, no sabes cuánto te deseo… —el mayor jadeo cuando la mano de Jiyong se coló en sus pijamas— te he extrañado mucho —continuó balbuceando a la vez que se pegaba a él y le acariciaba la espalda.

Malditas debilidades, pensó para sí.

Jiyong era algo tan angelical, y diabólico al mismo tiempo, añadió. Dejo de debatir mentalmente y Jiyong pegó sus labios a su cuello, regresándolo más al momento.

El alto fue tomado por sorpresa desde el inicio, había escuchado la puerta abrirse y se había removido confundido de su sueño, solo para enfrentarse al líder tambaleando de lo borracho en su habitación —Ve a dormir, apestas a alcohol —lo alejó un poco, porque esos besos estaban sin duda quemándolo.

Jiyong estaba más cerca del lado diabólico, concluyo para sí mismo.

El de cabellera rosada se rio y se restregó como gato sobre su pecho —Estoy consciente, hyung —lo empujó sobre la cama y Seunghyun se quedó sentado sosteniéndose con sus manos.

Las rodillas de Jiyong cayeron de golpe en la superficie fría, se quejó ligeramente y abrió las piernas del mayor —Jiyong-ah —jadeo en cuanto las agiles manos del menor le bajaron el pijama. El mismo sonrió cuando noto la semi-erección de su hyung, levantó la vista y se mordió el labio, consiguiendo que la sangre del mayor se concentrara más allí abajo. Su lengua jugueteó con la punta y Seunghyun comenzó a perder el control— Mierda —su naturaleza respondió al instante.

Jiyong se motivó todavía más, lo provoco poco a poco y chupó la punta coquetamente, como si fuese una simple paleta de caramelo —Esto te encanta, ¿verdad? —un gruñido le confirmo el asunto, al mismo tiempo que su miembro se ponía más duro.

El alto estiro sus manos hacia atrás y se sostuvo mejor, entregándose a lo que fuera que Jiyong pensaba hacer con su ya obvia erección. Las caricias con ambas manos llegaron, su lengua se paseaba por sus testículos de forma impresionante, como si nunca hubiera perdido la práctica. Cosa que molesto sorpresivamente a Seunghyun, ya que la idea de Jiyong haciéndole eso a alguien más lo abrumó. Sin embargo, esta desapareció en cuanto Jiyong lo tomo por completo —Mhhh —. La felación del menor se volvió más intensa y Seunghyun estaba tan duro que dolía, su mente se había dispersado tanto, que no se había concentrado en lo que sucedía, así que mejor lo separo y lo ayudo a levantarse— Tu turno, princesa.

La ropa del menor desapareció rápidamente, Seunghyun se estiro por lo necesario de su cajón y regreso a la cama, le abrió las piernas y se posiciono en el medio —¿Has estado con alguien más? ¿o debo prepararte bien? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba suavemente los muslos, dejando que sus dedos delinearan las palabras entintadas.

—Con el lubricante será suficiente —Seunghyun lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de como evitaba su mirada. Lo ignoró y metió un dedo de golpe en su entrada, Jiyong abrió la boca y un grito silencioso se apodero de él. Era placer, con algo de dolor escondido. Lo ayudo a sentirse cómodo y dejó que el segundo entrará, haciéndolo retorcerse y gemir poco a poco. Jiyong era precioso, desde que lo miro con ese nuevo tono de cabello, el mayor lo había deseado. Sin embargo, no había hecho ningún movimiento, ya que su relación de amigos con derechos había terminado hacía muchos meses. Así que Seunghyun aguantó las ganas de ponerlo en cuatro sobre toda la casa. El tercer dedo entró en juego y Jiyong ya cerraba los ojos concentrándose en la atención, aprovechó eso y los sacó para ser él quien lo llenaba de una vez por todas.

—¡Hyung! —gimió al sentirlo tan rápidamente.

Seunghyun podía ser brusco cuando era necesario, y por ello Jiyong lo adoraba tanto. El mayor se inclinó sobre el delgado cuerpo de Jiyong y lo besó profundamente, lo necesitaba callado, o de lo contrario todos escucharían el escándalo que Jiyong podía desatar —Nos van a escuchar —susurro en su oreja, mordió su lóbulo desnudo y empujo más su cadera, escuchando los jadeos silenciosos—. Así es, que solo yo pueda escucharte, princesa —empujo un par de veces más y lo miro estirar su cuello. Lo ataco a besos y tomo más confianza en sus estocadas, ignorando el sonido vulgar de sus caderas chocando en medio del silencio y la oscuridad.

—Hyung, hyung —lo buscó con las manos y mantuvo su rostro para besarlo una vez más, sus lenguas batallaron un buen rato, hasta que Seunghyun tocó su próstata de un golpe— mierda, allí, hazlo más fuerte —susurro aferrándose ahora a la sabana bajo ellos.

Seunghyun se posicionó mejor y lo penetró con menos cuidado, cosa que lo hizo morder sus labios y arquearse contra su cuerpo. Jiyong era divino, no había otra descripción, el hecho de tenerlo bajo su poder. Escucharlo pedir más, gemir y jadear solo para él, con esa piel brillante por el sudor y ese desastre de cabello rosa sobre la almohada, para Seunghyun eso era la gloria. Golpeó su próstata varias veces más, consiguiendo que un gemido se escapara, terminó olvidándolo y coló su mano en el abdomen del menor, bajando poco a poco para tocar su goteante erección —Córrete para mí, princesa —le pidió con otro susurro mientras le quitaba algunos cabellos de la frente.

El menor no pudo negarse, con las embestidas de Seunghyun y su atención en su miembro, no pudo evitar correrse de forma desastrosa en medio de sus cuerpos. Jadeo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando gritar o algo peor. Su cuerpo se destensó y su esfínter comenzó a apretar de forma deliciosa a Seunghyun, quien de un movimiento más termino dentro del anhelado cuerpo bajo él —Me vuelves loco, hyung —escuchó cuando gruño en las clavículas del menor.

—Tu me vuelves más loco —gruño en sus mejillas mientras le dejaba besitos suaves.

Se tumbó al otro lado de la cama, estaba más que agotado, sin duda cuando se fue a la cama no pensó en que todo eso pasaría. Incluso pensó en que bien podría estar soñando. Kwon Jiyong provocándole sueños húmedos no era algo completamente nuevo para él, incluso podía decir que bien tenía experiencia.

Con él y con otro par de sus roomies.

—Ve a tu habitación —musito cuando sintió que el cuerpo del menor se acurrucaba con el suyo— no querrás que te vean salir de aquí en la mañana.

El menor gruño y se puso boca abajo, manteniéndose con sus codos —No estoy seguro de poder moverme —musito mirándolo.

—Y decías que el lubricante era suficiente…

—Dame un segundo —bajo el rostro, riéndose un poco y se tumbó de nuevo.

—Estarás profundamente dormido en un segundo, vamos, arriba —le palmeó el trasero, ganándose quejas del de cabellera rosada.

Lo miro envolverse en su ropa con poco cuidado y salir cojeando con gracia, se mordió el labio y lo aprecio hasta que la puerta se cerró tras de él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había visto salir así de su habitación, a medio vestir y más satisfecho que adolorido.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Seunghyun se levantó primero y salió a la cocina por café. Llenó de hielos un vaso y lo sirvió con cuidado, miro de reojo y escuchó que alguien bajaba de las escaleras. Era Youngbae ya listo para salir —¿Tienes agenda para hoy? —su dongsaeng asintió metiéndose en la cocina para preparar té.

Seunghyun eligió un asiento del desayunador y tomo su café con calma —Sobre anoche, era él ¿cierto? —se quedó callado y solo observó las manos de Youngbae poner té en la tetera.

Mordió su labio y murmuro una afirmación.

Youngbae sabía sobre ellos, lo había descubierto una tarde donde Jiyong y Seunghyun creyeron que no había nadie en casa. La impresión del moreno había sido la peor, ya que los había visto en el sofá principal… siendo especifico, había visto a Jiyong montado sobre él. Había sido un desastre. Youngbae se había molestado mucho, y el mayor lo entendía hasta cierto punto, sin embargo, después le pareció exagerado, ya que ambos eran adultos y ambos aclararon que era solo sexo. Y por más que Seunghyun tuviera sentimientos encontrados en ese entonces, aceptó que Jiyong quisiera algo totalmente físico. Es decir, eran amigos desde la infancia, por lo que la confianza que tenían era increíble. La misma había crecido, y con el tiempo juntos, la química sexual de pronto explotó en ambos lados.

Y esos sentimientos que Seunghyun tenía, terminaron por esconderse otra vez, cosa que agradeció cuando Jiyong le puso una pausa a su amistad con beneficios. Seunghyun regresó a lo que era, olvidándose un poco con vino y más personas. Porque al final, él no quería algo sincero y real. Y mientras Jiyong también mantuviera su distancia en cuanto a sentimientos, las cosas estaban aclaradas siempre.

El sonido de las escaleras los interrumpió y Seungri se apareció junto a Jiyong, el de cabello rosa se sentó a su lado y tomo un sorbo de su vaso de café, con la confianza que siempre tenían. Sin embargo, a los ojos de Youngbae, aquel detalle fue obvio.

—Tengo un espacio hoy, ¿vamos al gym entonces? —musito Seungri hacía Jiyong— puedo enseñarte mis nuevas habilidades. No sexuales —aclaró con una sonrisa.

Negó y tomo una de las tazas de té que Youngbae servía —Estoy muerto, me duelen mucho las rodillas, te acompaño luego —cortó como si nada.

Seungri frunció el ceño y se rio un poco —Hyung, ayer me dijiste que tenías mucha energía, ¿cómo puedes estar muerto? —preguntó descuidadamente mientras caminaba a la nevera.

—Pasé mucho rato en el bar con los demás, me cansé —tomó una manzana del frutero y continuó como si nada sucediera.

Seunghyun solo desvió la vista y sacó su móvil —Espera, ¿tuviste suerte anoche? —y entonces Seunghyun se atragantó con su café.

—¡Seungri! —lo reprendió Youngbae.

El maknae solo juntó sus labios como haciendo un puchero —Hyung, de verdad, creo que quien no supera nuestra relación eres tu —comentó serio a Youngbae.

Jiyong soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo —Dejemos esto, y Ri, deja de hablar de mis conquistas o las tuyas en la mesa, Mamá Bae se molesta.

El alto terminó por rendirse primero, ya que sabía lo mucho que Youngbae necesitaba regañar a Jiyong —Iré a darme una ducha, los veo más tarde —se alejó y Seungri dijo que haría lo mismo.

Jiyong endureció su expresión y dejo que su cabeza se sostuviera en su mano, haciendo su cabello a un lado y suspirando, Youngbae lo sabía. —¿Cómo...? Olvídalo —era inútil preguntar siquiera.

—¿Otra vez, Ji?

—No sé que me paso anoche, termine metiéndome a su habitación a media madrugada.

Youngbae lo miro desaprobatoriamente —Ustedes dos son increíbles, y tu lo eres el doble, o más.

—Yo solo quería estar con él… no puedo evitarlo. Y así sea solo de esta forma, es algo. Prefiero esto a nada. Sé que yo causé esto, que yo lo forcé, pero… es mi decisión Bae. Me mantendré a su lado así, y quien sabe, con el tiempo puede surgir algo de su parte.

—No lo hizo durante todos estos años, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

Jiyong lo miro fijamente, sintiendo esa mirada fría, pero llena de preocupación. Su mejor amigo sabía cuando ser crudo, sabía que eso lo ayudaba a pisar la tierra y a dejar de andar fantaseando con su amor no correspondido. El asunto dolía, y Jiyong no quería mostrarle todo a su mejor amigo, necesitaba alejarlo un poco más. Ese amor era cosa suya, era su responsabilidad.

—No lo sé, pero de cualquier forma quiero hacer esto —afirmó para ambos.

 

Cuatro días después, el cabello rosado de Jiyong estaba siendo despeinado por el mayor de los cinco, sus labios estaban saboreando el resto de esencia de Seunghyun. Los lamió un poco más y Seunghyun lo levantó rápidamente, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso profundamente. La erección de Jiyong punzó aun más, el alto se agachó de forma ágil y abrió sus pantalones para liberarlo, puso sus labios en la punta y sintió como el cuerpo del menor se tensó —Me queda nada —soltó en un susurro.

Lo tomo con una mano y lo masajeo mientras levantaba la vista —Mejor, no tenemos tiempo —regresó a chuparlo únicamente de la punta, dejando que su mano masturbara la base y sus testículos. Jiyong gimió con poco autocontrol, Seunghyun apresuró sus movimientos y llevó más de la mitad a su boca, esperando que eso lo hiciera terminar, sin embargo, solo ocasiono un gritito de parte del menor. Aceleró los movimientos de su mano y de su lengua, haciendo que su cuerpo ya flaqueara y que sus jadeos casi lo pusieran duro otra vez.

—Hyung, voy a… —susurro antes de correrse contra la pared, se sostuvo de los hombros de Seunghyun y casi sintió que se caería.

—La última vez te dije que podías hacerlo en mi boca —se quejó Seunghyun cuando se levantó y acomodo sus propios pantalones.

Jiyong hizo lo mismo y se mantuvo recargado en la puerta de madera —Lo siento, tal vez quedé traumado por lo que paso esa vez.

El alto rodó los ojos y sacó un par de pañuelos para limpiar la pared —Como sea, si este departamento será mío o no, al menos ya lo marcaste —Jiyong sacudió su cabello y lo empujo cuando iban saliendo de esa habitación.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Y por eso ya tengo ganas de comprar este lugar —murmuro divertido.

Salieron del edificio y regresaron de inmediato a casa junto a los demás, Jiyong se dio un baño y dijo que saldría a un evento y que regresaría tarde. Seunghyun tomo un asiento en el sofá principal y estiro sus pies junto a los del maknae que se estiraba desde la otra orilla. Youngbae y Daesung tomaron botes de helado de la nevera y los dejaron sobre la mesita de noche, ellos se sentaron en la alfombra, viendo directamente a la pantalla. Donde algún drama estaba siendo televisado, como Seunghyun acababa de llegar no entendía nada, saco su teléfono y se mantuvo mirando Instagram con calma.

Seungri tomo un bote de helado y cruzo sus piernas, comió un poco y luego lo paso al frente otra vez, Seunghyun lo observó de reojo, creyó que era su imaginación y regreso a su teléfono. Pero su mirada no mentía, regresó a mirarlo discretamente, notando como jugueteaba con la cuchara entre sus labios y su boca. Se maldijo internamente y bloqueó su teléfono, enfocándose en el frente. Siendo especifico, en la película que ahora salía cuando los chicos cambiaron el canal. Daesung presiono el botón de nuevo, y una película americana les dejo ver a un par de adolescentes comiéndose a besos y casi arrancándose la ropa. Seunghyun sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. No miro a otro lado y Daesung cambió de nuevo de canal, como si nada sucediera. Algo de comida apareció y el par del frente decidió dejarle allí, mientras, en la parte de atrás, el mayor no comprendía que demonios le había pasado.

Seungri tomo helado de nuevo, pero Seunghyun no se percató, hasta que sintió su pie tocar su pierna —Hyung, ¿quieres un poco? —musito antes de dejar la cuchara en sus labios, como si fuese el acto más inocente.

Tan inocente que la idea aterrizo en la entrepierna de Seunghyun.

Negó y lo miro regresar a comer como si nada sucediera —¿Y qué sucedió con el departamento? —preguntó Youngbae cuando la televisión les regalo comerciales.

—Creo que voy a comprarlo —respondió seguro.

—Será el fin de una era —añadió Daesung.

Seunghyun sería el primero en dejar la casa de los cinco, aunque sentía algo de nostalgia, sabía que era un paso que ya todos debían tomar. Cada quien avanzaba en sus vidas, y de cierta forma, a todos les urgía cada vez más la privacidad. Más a los del primer piso, quienes compartían paredes muy delgadas. Además de que Seunghyun anhelaba tener sus pinturas adornando todo ese gran espacio que estaba por comprar. Y según sabía, Youngbae y Daesung serían los siguientes, ya que tenían planeado irse a una zona cercana.

Su teléfono se iluminó, era una notificación de Instagram, la abrió y vio que era un amigo quien lo etiqueto en un par de pinturas en las que estaba interesado. Tomo capturas y regresó a su feed, donde una publicación de Soohyuk resaltó. Jiyong estaba con ellos, lucían animados y al parecer estaban en una mesa llena de más gente, el de cabello rosa sostenía una botella y Soohyuk lo había hecho voltearse para la fotografía. Una sonrisa involuntaria llenó su rostro. Lo notaba divertido en la foto, esperaba que estuviera disfrutando ese tiempo con sus amigos. Y por una parte no esperaba recibirlo a media madrugada, ya que últimamente les costaba mucho más trabajo ser silenciosos. Una razón más para que por fin tuvieran lugares separados.

 

Más de un mes después, Seunghyun estaba a un día de irse a vivir solo, a su departamento ya amueblado y listo para ser habitado. Esa mañana había despedido la habitación junto a Jiyong, quien se había aferrado a que sería silencioso… fallando en gran parte. Seunghyun le había dicho que lo amarraría si era necesario, y la idea solo prendió más al menor. Sonrió al acordarse y salió por fin de su habitación —¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó al salir y encontrarse con Seungri colgando una llamada.

El maknae giró un poco y pudo ver a Seunghyun —Tenían algo pendiente, dijeron que regresaban en menos de una hora, y eso lo dijeron hace media hora. Ya no deben tardar.

El alto asintió y tomo asiento en una silla del desayunador, mirando toda la sala y la cocina, preguntándose cuanto extrañaría pasar sus horas allí. Suspiro y se recargó en la pared —¿Vas a extrañarme, maknae? —preguntó mientras el otro se quitaba su saco negro.

Una camisa blanca de seda le llamo la atención y Seungri sonrió —Supongo que sí.

El menor dejo su teléfono en la mesa y camino hasta la nevera, tomo una botella de cerveza y la dejo a un lado de su teléfono, camino buscando un portavaso a la vez que deshacía un par de botones de su camisa, cosa que mantuvo a Seunghyun muy atento —¿Supones? —comentó cuando el pelinegro se quedó quieto.

—No es como si no te fuera a ver continuamente.

—Podemos vernos en el trabajo, pero hay descansos, descansos que yo ya no pasaré aquí.

—Me las arreglare esos días —respondió levantando los hombros de forma inocente.

Entonces Seunghyun sonrió —¿Cómo? …si es que puedo saber —Seungri le sonrió de vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera analizando algo con detalle.

Algo que pareció encontrar en ese instante —No, no lo puedes saber —mantuvo esa sonrisa coqueta y se giró hacia el salón, aun frente a él, pero sin mirarlo.

Seunghyun mordió su labio muy discretamente, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero estaba muy seguro de que Seungri estaba jugando —Dímelo.

El pelinegro negó sonriendo ampliamente antes de dar otro trago a su cerveza —No, hyung.

Se levantó y se metió a la cocina, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, Seungri estaba algo incrédulo cuando lo vio acercarse, sin embargo, Seunghyun se dirigió al fondo de la cocina, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua —Dime como te las arreglaras sin mí, ¿crees que es correcto ocultar cosas de tu hyung, Seungri-ah?

—Lo es, porque es un secreto. Y se supone que los secretos tienen que quedarse escondidos —explicó seguro de su respuesta.

Estaba jugando, o estaba siendo serio… Seunghyun no encontraba la verdad, y el asunto comenzaba a molestarlo más —Te diré un secreto si me dices el tuyo.

Seungri leyó la actitud juguetona de su hyung, y el asunto lo tuvo sonriendo más ampliamente —No lo haré, ríndete, no soy como Ji hyung.

—¿Quieres un secreto de Jiyong? Puedo contarte alguno.

—¿Crees que no se secretos de él? Era mi novio, por dios… —casi terminaba su cerveza cuando la dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa, recargándose un poco en ella y mirando aun a Seunghyun.

El alto asintió y cruzo los brazos después de dejar su vaso sobre la encimera. A veces, solo a veces, olvidaba el tiempo tan breve en el que Jiyong y Seungri se enamoraron. Asunto de verano, había concluido cuando los miro terminar tan de pronto —Hay algo que no sabes, estoy seguro.

Lo miro de forma retadora, confiado en que su secreto con Jiyong solo Youngbae lo sabía —¿Tan secreto es? —Seunghyun asintió aceptando esa mirada intensa que el menor le daba. Tan intenso que algo se podía palpar entre ellos, algo que no quería analizar en ese momento—. Sé de qué hablas.

—No lo creo —frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé —afirmó terminando con su bebida.

Entonces Seunghyun comenzó a creerle, porque si Youngbae lo había descubierto… ¿Quién decía que los demás no podrían? Si vivían en la misma casa… —¿Sabes sobre… eso?

—Los escuché alguna noche, bueno, todos los escuchamos alguna noche.

—Seungri… no sucedió mientras ustedes… —intentó aclarar.

            —Lo sé, Jiyong me lo confesó borracho alguna vez, alegó que jamás me había engañado a pesar de que se acostaba contigo. Supongo que desde allí nos volvimos tan transparentes con nuestras vidas, fue como si nada hubiera pasado ese verano.

Seunghyun comprendió, sintiéndose algo asombrado por la actitud de Seungri, lo escuchaba tan maduro y… adulto. Por ese momento, no lo miro como el maknae y el dongsaeng pequeño, lo miro como un hombre —Supongo que me quede sin secreto entonces —musito, cambiando el tema.

—Mejor, hay cosas que siempre deben permanecer como secretos —la puerta se abrió y Seungri fue hasta la entrada para ayudarles con las compras que traían, mientras Seunghyun se quedaba procesando todo lo sucedido en la cocina.

 

Y por más que se negó, una fiesta de inauguración estaba siendo organizada por sus amigos, Seunghyun prácticamente no hizo nada. Pero Jiyong, Youngbae y otros fueron quienes se empeñaron en hacer una reunión al menos, alegando que lo extrañaban y que sería lo mejor ya que estuvo mucho tiempo fuera. Seunghyun había estado fuera debido a la grabación de su película, por lo que no los había visto y tampoco había hecho nada desde que se había mudado al nuevo departamento.

Jiyong había pasado la noche anterior con él, se había quedado a dormir y todo, por más que Seunghyun no quería, al final lo había dejado, porque era tarde y sentía que podía herirlo si lo mandaba a casa a media madrugada. El líder podía ser sensible. Lo que había agradecido fue verlo salir a las 7 de la mañana, porque tenía algún compromiso que cumplir. Seunghyun sintió algo al verlo cuando despertó, un sentimiento que odio y que supo que tenía que hundir más.

Esos sentimientos que tuvo cuando todo empezó.

Esos sentimientos solo se habían escondido, y ahora buscaban salir con la cercanía del causante.

Se metió a la ducha y trató de olvidarse de la noche que había pasado, eligió un atuendo simple y optó por esperar a que todos comenzaran a llegar, sabía que no sería una simple reunión. Y estaba contento con ello, o al menos comenzó a animarse cuando los chicos llegaron. Seungri y Daesung colgaron adornos y Jiyong dejó globos en algunas partes del salón y cocina —¿Ocultaste cuadros? —le preguntó Jiyong.

Asintió con una sonrisa culpable —me metiste miedo anoche con eso de que podrían ponerse salvajes.

—Esa era la idea.

La noche avanzo y su departamento estaba llenándose más, había gente del staff, bailarines, amigos cercanos, otros modelos y artistas. La fiesta se mantuvo privada, entre gente conocida, y eso tenía muy tranquilo a Seunghyun y a los demás. Incluso pudo ver varios de sus dongsaengs bebiendo por allí, todo se sentía amigable y agradable, aunque él bien sentía que quizá se estaba pasando con el vino.

Deshizo otro botón de su camisa floreada y oscura, la agitó y se sintió acalorado, se fue al fondo del pasillo y fue hasta el baño privado de su habitación. Donde obviamente no había nadie. Salvo por Seungri, quien casi le causa un infarto cuando abrió la puerta. El menor estaba vistiendo una simple camisa azul cielo y un ajustado pantalón de vestir, fueron detalles que Seunghyun pudo apreciar mejor. Seungri musitaba una serie de cosas en japonés, cosas que el mayor no entendía y que sin duda no buscaba comprender en ese momento.

—Hyung, lo siento, pero tenía que responder —comentó cuando colgó por fin.

Seunghyun asintió y fue hasta su baño, dejando la puerta abierta, por lo que Seungri podía verlo desde donde estaba de pie —Al menos no te escuché llamarme TOP.

—Oh, lo hice, pero solo una vez —el alto soltó una carcajada— la fiesta esta entretenida, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, es bastante cómodo estar allí afuera.

Lavó sus manos y dejo que un poco de agua tocara sus mejillas, bajando el calor que tenía —Bueno, debería irme ya.

—¿Me extrañaste? —soltó con su voz ronca mientras miraba al espejo.

—Lo hice —dijo.

—¿Y te las arreglaste con ese secreto mientras no estuve?

Asintió. Seunghyun se recargó en la puerta de su baño y lo miro como la vez pasada, de forma intensa y esforzándose por descubrirlo todo. Seungri no quería perder, el brillo en sus ojos se intensifico y no bajaba la mirada, a pesar de que estuviera mirando a su hyung de esa forma. Para el mayor, Seungri estaba llevando lo que fuera que era eso, muy lejos. Y a él no le gustaba estar lleno de incertidumbre, así que no lo dudo más, si eso era o no, un error, estaba dispuesto a matar de una vez por todas esas dudas.

Deshizo la distancia y se acercó a él, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó consigo al baño, cerró la puerta y lo pegó a la misma una vez cerrada. Se alejo un paso y noto que la expresión de Seungri se aclaró, y sus mejillas casi delataban una sonrisa —Lo preguntaré una vez más, y quiero una respuesta clara —recargó su cadera en el lavabo y lo miro desde allí—. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste mientras me extrañabas y no podías verme?

El menor relamió sus labios y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, ajustando más su pantalón, cosa que casi hacia que Seunghyun bajara la mirada —Me masturbé pensando en ti.

La mirada de Seungri dejo de bromear, y los ojos de Seunghyun tomaron otro brillo, haciendo que cada palabra pegara con fuerza en su autocontrol. Entonces no lo soñaba. Seungri fantaseaba con él. Así como Seunghyun lo hacía por él. Esas miradas no fueron juegos, esas acciones seductoras tampoco lo fueron, Seungri tentaba el terreno con cada detalle. Y como todo un hombre, no hizo nada hasta que no supo que no había interés del otro lado. El que Seunghyun ya le estaba mostrando desde esa vez y desde ese instante.

Y las cosas cambiaron desde ese segundo.

—Muéstrame.

La única respuesta de Seungri fue acercarse a él, lo que puso alerta a Seunghyun, sin embargo, el menor solo lavó sus manos estando rozando con él. Lo miro dar un paso atrás para solo colocar una mano en su mejilla, causándole escalofríos por lo frío que se sentía —Necesitas enfriarte.

Paso sus manos por su cadera y lo pegó contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo reaccionar por fin, sintió su aliento contra su oreja y supo que por fin estaba dominándolo —Tú provocaste esto —soltó con seguridad.

Seungri dejó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo alejo, separándose por completo de él —Yo solo fui honesto, hyung.

Era dominante, Seungri no se dejaría controlar por él, lo sentía y lo veía en ese mismo instante —La honestidad tiene consecuencias —sintió que su entrepierna estaba reaccionando ante el roce anterior y ante la mirada de Seungri, así que se giro y se miro en el espejo, dándole la espalda—. ¿Qué te detiene? —preguntó mientras acomodaba su cabello de forma casual, tratando de controlarse frente al menor.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, como si la respuesta fuera obvia —Jiyong no comparte —musito ya transformando su actitud y mirándolo por el espejo.

Las palabras pegaron con dureza en Seunghyun.

Jiyong… casi lo había olvidado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Seungri sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se acercó al mayor, sin embargo, el menor se dirigió al lavabo, abrió el grifo y enjuago sus manos, chocando su hombro con el alto que solo se movió un poco. Dejo que las gotas escurrieran y solo las sacudió un momento, dio un paso atrás y miro fijamente a Seunghyun, dejo que su mano derecha, aun húmeda, tocara la mejilla del alto. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, a pesar de que el movimiento del menor había sido rápido y seguro —necesitas enfriarte —susurro, dejando que lo frío de su mano hiciera reacción en la caliente piel de Seunghyun.

Sus ojos lo atraparon y Seungri sintió sus piernas temblar, en más de una fantasía lo pintaba así... siendo intenso como bien sabía serlo. Sus manos se colaron por su cadera y lo acercaron de lleno contra él, el menor jadeó ligeramente al sentir el bulto de Seunghyun chocar consigo —tú provocaste esto —soltó con seguridad.

Seungri dejó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo alejo, separándose por completo de él —yo solo fui honesto, hyung.

Era dominante, Seungri no se dejaría controlar por él, lo sentía y lo veía en ese mismo instante —la honestidad tiene consecuencias —sintió que su entrepierna estaba reaccionando ante el roce anterior y ante la mirada de Seungri, así que se giró y se miró en el espejo, dándole la espalda— ¿qué te detiene? —preguntó mientras acomodaba su cabello de forma casual, tratando de controlarse frente al menor.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, como si la respuesta fuera obvia —Jiyong no comparte —musito ya transformando su actitud y mirándolo por el espejo.

Seunghyun sonrió burlón cuando lo soltó, definitivamente habían cruzado un límite, uno importante, que los tenía retándose y estudiándose con una mirada breve —¿sabes que Jiyong y yo somos algo casual?

El menor ajusto su camisa y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos una vez más —hyung, estamos hablando de la persona más enamoradiza, piénsalo a detalle.

Seunghyun lo jalo del brazo y lo acercó, quería decirle algo, pero la mirada de Seungri lo dejo sin habla —deja de mirarme así.

La mirada se agudizo y Seungri regresó sentirse con más seguridad —deja de tocarme —se soltó del agarre sin más. Abrió la puerta y salió agradeciendo que nada sobresaltaba de su pantalón y que no había nadie fuera de la habitación de Seunghyun.

Nadie los había visto, nada había pasado.

Regresó a la fiesta y se encontró con todos aún más enfiestados, o quizá lo notaba gracias al bajón que sintió con esa escena en el baño. Acepto un par de shots de parte de Soonho y se unió a todos, evitando en todo lo que le fue posible mirar hacia dónde su hyung estuviera. Su cuerpo aún tenía espasmos, aun lo deseaba, y la cercanía casi seguía palpable en su aura. Tomo la mano de una de las modelos y la llevo a bailar a un lado de donde estaban todos, la sujeto de la cintura con seguridad y la hizo sentir suya. Conforme la música continuó, parecía que las luces se apagaban, el ritmo de la fiesta estaba subiendo más y más. Sus dedos tambalearon en la orilla de sus jeans, sintiendo ese conocido calor regresar a él, la chica era sexy... pero su traicionera mente le recodaba a alguien más.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y luego una separación casi brusca de la otra chica, se alejó algo desconcertado, y solo alcanzo a ver como otra mujer se llevaba a su compañía. Seungri apenas y parpadeo cuando las encontró besándose, de forma posesiva y frente a él, trago saliva y se movió de allí.

Regreso al sillón dónde había visto a los demás y solo sintió un jalón, era Daesung quien lo movía —¿Qué pasa? —se quejó.

—¿No viste el sillón? —negó, se giró un poco y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

Jiyong tenía una pierna sobre la rodilla de Soohyuk, quien acariciaba esta y le susurraba cosas al oído, Jiyong sonreía ampliamente y lo abrazaba conforme se decían cosas, Seungri regresó a mirar a Daesung, quien tenía una cara de preocupación —al final nada es serio Daesung-shi, deja de vigilarlo.

El castaño asintió, porque sabía que era verdad, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que todo eso estaba mal, y que Jiyong estaba cometiendo errores. Seungri lo convenció de ir por tragos, pero el mayor desistió y comentó que mejor se iría, porque estaba cansado. Cuando Seungri lo despidió se encontró con que Youngbae se había ido antes y sin avisar, varias modelos más fueron saliendo, él termino pareciendo el anfitrión mientras despedía a todos.

Y casi al final, dos borrachos aparecieron frente a él, caminando hacia el pasillo de salida —Seungri-ah, ya nos vamos —balbuceó Jiyong, sosteniéndose del brazo de Soohyuk para no caerse.

Miro de pies a cabeza a los dos, notando esos roces y esas sonrisas coquetas, no presentía nada bueno —espera, te llevaré a casa.

—No, no... —negó sonriendo— Taehee nos llevará, no te preocupes —levanto la vista un momento y se encontró con Seunghyun terminando una copa de vino y Taehee mirando hacia él. Soonho balbuceaba algunas cosas a lado de los dos, pero ninguno le prestaba atención.

El mencionado camino hacia ellos y tomo a Jiyong del brazo —me asegurare de que lleguen bien —Taehee no había bebido nada, porque sabía que le tocaría ser el conductor designado— ¿quieres que venga por ti y te lleve después?

Negó —tomaré un taxi o me iré con Soonho, no te preocupes.

Seungri regresó a mirar al fondo, donde Seunghyun ahora hablaba con Soonho, miro al resto de personas salir del piso y fue hasta ellos cuando cerró la puerta por fin. Seunghyun tenía una nueva copa de vino llena y Soonho estaba juntando sus cosas —también me iré, ¿vas conmigo? —Seunghyun se giró con copa en mano y miro fijamente a Seungri.

Seungri dudo por más de un segundo, la mirada de Seunghyun lo decía todo, pero él no conseguía el valor —me iré contigo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Seungri mordió su labio ligeramente y aprovecho el silencio que Soonho le daba. Había pros, había contras, al final la decisión era casi irresponsable. Quería quedarse, su cuerpo quería quedarse, su mente le recordaba el mal que causaría al meterse con el mayor, pero como si fuera el caso de un angelito y un diablito, otra idea llegó a su mente. Era cosa de una vez. Una noche, podrían olvidarse después, y dejar que Jiyong jamás se enterara. Seungri sinceramente no quería quedarse con las ganas, su cuerpo incluso dolía por la ausencia.

—Hyung, olvide que le dije a Jonghoon que pasaría a verlo, lo siento, pero seguramente me quedare a dormir en su casa —soltó como excusa.

Soonho asintió —está bien, igual nos veremos mañana, no llegues tarde —explico cuando las puertas se abrieron— y no se te ocurra salir del edificio solo.

—Ve con cuidado —lo despidió y cerró las puertas de metal otra vez.

Marco el piso quince y sacudió su cabello, de verdad estaba a punto de hacer eso, mordió su labio y se miró en el espejo del elevador, peino su cabello de forma simple y suspiro. Pensó claramente en su plan, primero averiguaría como se encontraba el alto, ya que esas miradas de lujuria no podían decirlo todo, el mayor bien podía estar molesto por Jiyong. El líder se había ido prácticamente en brazos de Soohyuk, y aunque Seunghyun le hubiera dicho que lo suyo era solo casual, Seungri conocía al líder... había salido con él durante meses. Jiyong con algo casual... era simplemente extraño.

Sin embargo... sí que se había ido casi desvistiendo con la mirada al modelo.

¿Y sí Jiyong de verdad tenía algo solo casual con su hyung?

Termino de nuevo frente a la puerta, toco el timbre y optó por usar cualquier excusa simple, solo para tentar el terreno. La puerta se abrió y Seunghyun apareció con dos botones abiertos en su camisa azul, Seungri no pudo evitar perder sus ojos en ese rastro de piel chocolate que a sus ojos brillaba —pasa —Seunghyun se movió sin más, dándole paso y revisando cada movimiento.

Seungri no dijo nada y camino cautelosamente hasta dentro del departamento, deteniéndose al entrar al salón, se dio la vuelta y apenas y pudo sentir la mano del alto en su cintura, como por instinto puso sus manos en su pecho y lo detuvo cuando sus labios buscaban atacar los suyos —woah, tranquilo.

El alto lo examino con una mirada llena de fiereza, como si supiera que Seungri en realidad no pensaba rechazarlo —¿vas a detenerme de nuevo?

Correspondió la mirada con firmeza, dejando que sus rostros se separaran por poco —me gusta hacer las cosas a mi modo —soltó seguro.

El agarre en su cintura se volvió aún más posesivo —¿Cómo son a tu modo, Ri?

Sonrió y desvió la mirada —si quieres intentarlo, suéltame —los ojos del alto lo comían sin reparo, y sus dedos divagaron al soltar esa cintura tan firme. El agarre termino, Seungri titubeo otro poco en su mirada, sin embargo, había deseo, mucho deseo.

Lo tomo de la mano sin dudar más y se encamino hasta la habitación, Seunghyun siguió como si estuviese siendo hipnotizado. Al cruzar la puerta, Seungri se giró y cerró la misma, pensando en que nunca sabría si alguien más podría interrumpir, Seunghyun aprovecho esos segundos y lo tomo por la cintura una vez más, hundiendo sus labios en el cuello del menor —¿voy a poder tocarte?

Seungri respiro con calma y se giró para soltarse de ese agarre, tomo las manos del alto y las junto, su hyung lo miro algo extrañado —hagamos que valga la pena —sacó la corbata que había guardado en su bolsillo luego de la reunión, acomodo mejor su agarre y comenzó a pasar la sedosa tela sobre sus muñecas.

Seunghyun miro y sintió cada roce, notó la experticia del menor en ello —no es algo nuevo para ti, me gusta.

Correspondió la mirada de su hyung y termino con el amarre —no me considero tan intenso, solo... me gusta hacer las cosas más... interesantes —musito lo último y fue empujándolo contra la cama, hasta que las piernas de Seunghyun chocaron e inevitablemente cayó sobre el gran colchón. Seungri se deshizo del saco negro que se había puesto al "irse" y lo lanzó a alguna parte. Se montó sobre el alto y dejo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo y deslizando su cuerpo sobre el del otro, sin dejar que se tocaran mucho. Junto su rostro al suyo y le hizo pensar que iban a besarse, Seunghyun abrió sus labios y Seungri solo respiro desde esa distancia, rozando muy apenas su labio inferior, claramente torturándolo. —Creo que puedes suponer como me gusta hacer las cosas... ¿sigues interesado?

Su hyung le dio una mirada molesta cuando sus rostros se separaron —sólo tienes que prometerme algo.

Levantó las cejas en espera de la contraoferta.

—Tienes que mostrarme eso que haces cuando me extrañas.

Seungri no lo quiso demostrar, pero el deseo de Seunghyun lo prendió aún más, aquella era una de sus fantasías más intensas. Cuando extrañaba a su hyung, cerraba con llave la puerta, dejaba las luces encendidas, se desnudaba y comenzaba a tocarse, teniendo en mente, que en el sofá que adornaba su habitación estaba sentado Seunghyun. Mirándolo y deseándolo. Sintió su entrepierna endurecerse otro poco más, así que asintió —también tendremos que hacer eso a mi manera —concluyo.

—No soy del tipo sumiso Seungri.

Asintió y lo hizo levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza —shh —hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, llenándose de ese olor tan suyo, un aroma que lo hacía sentirse débil. Dejo que sus labios saborearan esas líneas definidas en sus clavículas, los ligeros gemidos de Seunghyun hicieron que su entrepierna endureciera más. Se preguntó cuántas personas además de él y Jiyong habían tenido el privilegio de estar deleitándose con esa piel, ese tesoro tan escondido que el mayor se encargaba de resguardar. Mordió su pecho y lamio la misma zona, bajando así hasta descubrir su pecho, deshaciendo botón por botón, dejando que la habitación fuera la única testigo de lo sucedido. Una punzada de celos lo envolvió cuando se imaginó a Jiyong estando en esa cama antes que él, ignoro el asunto y se enfocó en ese punto sensible que a Seunghyun le hacía gemir suavemente.

—No quiero interrumpir, créeme, pero no deja de vibrar algo en tu pierna —Seungri rodó los ojos y se detuvo en su abdomen.

Suspiro y dejo un par de besos —ignóralo.

El teléfono insistió, obligándolo a erguirse y sacar el aparato, era Jonghoon, quien le preguntaba dónde estaba, leyó más mensajes y pudo asumir que su mejor amigo no se sentía bien —¿es algo importante? —el último mensaje decía que lo esperaba cuando estuviera disponible.

Seungri se tentó, dejo el móvil en la cama y volvió a inclinarse contra el cuerpo de Seunghyun, se acercó sin dudar un segundo y pegó sus labios a los suyos, envolviendo la suavidad de ellos y gozando cada ligero movimiento. Pegó su cuerpo por completo y lo obligó a abrir la boca, besándolo con toda la pasión que los carcomía, el mayor respondió y paso sus manos amarradas por la espalda del menor —tengo que irme.

Seunghyun lo miro sinceramente desubicado —¿qué?

—Tengo que irme, lo siento —intentó removerse, pero las manos de Seunghyun lo jalaron, aferrándolo a él y casi forzándolo a mirarlo.

—Soy quien está atado y quien sin duda estaba cediendo... ¿y te vas?

Sonrió inevitablemente, la mirada de Seunghyun era única —Jonghoon no se siente bien, no puedo dejarlo así —se soltó de sus brazos y tomo el amarre para quitarle su corbata— mira, esto bien pudo ser hasta una señal.

Las manos del alto estuvieron sueltas, y como si fuese un animal, tomo a Seungri y lo puso contra el colchón, invirtiendo así sus posiciones. Lo beso con posesividad y determinación, aclarándole a la perfección que eso no se quedaría a medias —el viernes, a media noche, Daesung se va a Tokio, Youngbae probablemente pasara la noche con Hyorin... y Jiyong estará con sus amigos.

—¿Quieres que sea en casa? —asintió sin matar esa mirada intensa.

Los labios de Seunghyun volvieron a atacarlo, dejándolo más sensible aun —quiero que me muestres... y que me ates a tu cama si tanto deseas dejarme indefenso.

Seungri termino cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, maldijo en su mente, ya que su erección no disminuía ni un poco —¿eres consciente de lo que dices?

Su hyung ronroneo en su cuello como respuesta, subió un poco más y mordió su lóbulo —tan malditamente consciente como que estoy a poco de atarte aquí mismo.

Soltó una risita y lo aparto, se levantó y busco su saco, se giró un segundo y rio una vez más cuando vio al mayor recostado sobre la cama, casi presumiendo el vulgar bulto en sus pantalones —no puedo creer que me estoy yendo.

—Al menos yo puedo hacer algo con esto, lo siento por ti...

Seungri abrió la puerta del baño y se adentró para mojarse un poco el rostro —puedo pedirle una mano a Hoon, no te preocupes —mordió su labio y secó sus manos, esperando a ver la reacción del mayor.

Cuando dio un paso atrás lo pudo ver sentado en la orilla de la cama —bromeas...

Solo lo miro divertido —en algún momento tú le pediste una mano a Jiyong... o viceversa... ¿no es así?

...

Con un horrible nudo en el estómago, el cuerpo de Jiyong se obligó a levantarse, miro a su alrededor y comprendió en donde se encontraba, las náuseas fueron más fuertes y los pensamientos tuvieron que detenerse. Termino vomitando sonoramente, se sujetó de la taza y limpio sus lágrimas, no tenía recuerdos claros y ahora su cabeza dolía más. Se levantó luego de unos minutos y lavo sus manos y sus labios. Estiro su cuello y regreso a la habitación, el ligero sonido de ronquidos lo trajo a la realidad, se enfocó en la cama del centro y pudo ver esa amplia espalda blanca, semi-cubierta por una sabana, los brazos se aferraban a una almohada y los ronquidos aumentaban. Soohyuk tenía el sueño más pesado. Miro alrededor y pudo encontrar ropa suya, suspiro y tomo cada prenda con cuidado, se vistió poco a poco y cerró los ojos cuando su pie piso algo húmedo... suspiro una vez más y miro al suelo.

Y los recuerdos aparecieron, en verdad se había acostado con Soohyuk.

Limpió el par de preservativos y salió de la habitación, tomo un vaso de agua de la cocina y dejo una nota en la nevera, pidiéndole al mayor que lo llamara más tarde. Miro por el ventanal y pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo, sacudió su cabello y llamo a Taehee, pidiéndole que pasara por él lo más pronto posible.

Seis horas después, estaba cerrando la puerta de su estudio, cubrió su rostro con el gorro de su sudadera y escuchó una y otra vez los demos que Teddy le había dejado. Su mente no dejaba de divagar en el asunto de esa noche, recordaba haber bebido demasiado, recordaba haber sido ignorado por Seunghyun en un momento... y ese había sido el detonante. Sus celos y orgullo a veces lo cegaban, tanto que llegaba a cometer errores como ese, ya que el plan era solo darle celos con Soohyuk —idiota... —era absurdo querer darle celos a alguien a quien no le importaba.

Eran solo algo casual.

Seunghyun siempre lo vería así, por más que Jiyong demostrase signos de enamoramiento o de querer avanzar en eso, el mayor siempre terminaría pidiéndole que fuera a su casa por las noches. Se maldijo una vez más. Por imbécil y cobarde, Youngbae se lo había dicho alguna vez, y es que, si no decía lo que sentía, eso no iría a ninguna parte. Si tan solo el alto no lo volviera tan débil... si tan solo fuera esa persona de hacía años, la misma que tomo de la mano a Lee Seunghyun y le dijo que le gustaba.

Pero las cosas no eran así.

La tensión con Seunghyun había explotado de otra forma, en otra época y con otra visión en ambos. Había sido un beso cuando eran casi niños, un beso y caricias cuando eran adolescentes... y una puerta cerrada con seguro cuando se encontraron solos y borrachos en año nuevo. Luego de esa simple noche, la tensión sexual aumento, siendo adultos y con poco tiempo para un romance, el sexo casual les pareció el mejor arreglo mutuo. Si tan solo Jiyong hubiera caído en cuenta de lo peligroso que era un arreglo así... en cierto punto, y cuando no sentía nada por el mayor, pensó arrogantemente que tal vez y Seunghyun pudiera enamorarse de él.

Irónicamente, él era el que había perdido.

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a uno de sus contactos principales, luego de casi cinco tonos, alguien respondió —¿hyung? —preguntó indeciso, ya que estaba a poco de colgar.

— _Ah, ¿Qué pasa?_

Estiro sus piernas y cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo estirara el respaldo de la silla —¿podemos vernos?

— _No puedo._

Trago saliva y se sintió desubicado con el tono de voz del otro —no he dicho cuando...

Escuchó que el otro aclaro su voz — _estaré fuera para un par de sesiones._

—¿Cuántos días?

— _No estoy seguro aun, pero nos veremos para la próxima reunión, ¿no?_

Miro la puerta del estudio abrirse y murmuro una confirmación —supongo... no sabía que saldrías hyung.

— _Quizá olvide decírtelo, como sea, te veo luego entonces._

La llamada se terminó y Jiyong se quedó casi congelado, Seunghyun había sonado muy frio... —¿Estás bien? —musito Youngbae al ver por fin su rostro.

Negó ligeramente —¿Qué hice anoche exactamente?

...

Youngbae cerró la puerta de su auto y arrancó de inmediato, puso algo de música e intento que eso fuera lo que matara sus pensamientos. Jiyong le había hecho recordar la noche anterior, cuando sinceramente creía que ya había dejado eso atrás. La noche había ido bien, recordaba haber estado conversando mucho con Seungri y con Daesung, hasta allí todo estaba yendo bien, nadie estaba borracho aun y la música aun no aumentaba de volumen. Pero las copas aumentaron, las miradas dijeron cosas que no debían y Jiyong termino queriendo causarle celos a Seunghyun. Seungri desapareció en algún momento, dejándolo a solas con Daesung y otras bailarinas, entre conversaciones y más tragos, Youngbae comenzó a buscar a Seungri con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, entonces se enfocó en su mejor amigo y en el modelo, quienes casi daban un espectáculo. Cuando pensó en ir a interrumpirlos, se encontró con Seungri y una mujer, los dos bastante juntos y casi comiéndose con la mirada, vio la mano de Seungri bajar hasta su trasero y eso fue suficiente para él. Se dio la vuelta y se excusó alegando que Hyorin quería verlo, desapareció solo avisándole a Daesung y a Soonho.

Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca, dudo sobre si ir a dar otra vuelta era la mejor opción, sin embargo, se encontraba ya estacionando en el garaje. Apagó su auto y suspiro hasta que llegó a la casa, puso el pin de entrada y paso. Pudo escuchar tarareos y la música fuerte, se deshizo de sus zapatos y suspiro —¿hyung?

Se asomó y sonrió amablemente —Seungri-ah —se recargó en el desayunador y miro alrededor, donde muchos platos adornaban— ¿Qué haces?

El pelinegro bajo el volumen de la música y se acercó con una cuchara, tomo la barbilla del mayor y lo hizo probar su creación —ramen picante —Youngbae sintió escalofríos al sentir su roce, pero acepto el bocado sin poder decir algo.

Lo saboreo con cuidado y sonrió, sabía bien —es raro verte cocinar —concluyó.

Seungri hizo un puchero —¿eso quiere decir que esta rico?

Asintió.

—Perfecto.

Lo miro dar un par de vueltas más, dejar unos platos en el fregadero y apagar ciertas llamas de la estufa —¿por qué te veo más feliz que de costumbre?

—¿No puedo estar feliz, hyung? —analizo su mirada y no dijo nada, dejo de mirarlo y se enfocó en su teléfono, quizá dándole una mirada de molestia al menor— ¿paso algo?

Negó y continúo enviando mensajes a Hyorin, dejándole saber que no podría llegar esa noche a verla —nada —dejo su teléfono en la mesa y paso una mano por su rostro. Sin embargo, una vibración lo hizo regresar su atención a la mesa, dónde el teléfono de oro fue el que se iluminó— ¿por qué Seunghyun te envió corazones?

El menor casi dio un salto desde dónde estaba para tomar su teléfono, acción demasiado sospechosa y obvia —debe estar molestándome —rio incómodamente.

Youngbae lo miro serio, no creía ni una palabra, y analizarlo todo le daba escalofríos —¿Qué ocultas, Seungri?

Se dio la vuelta hacia la estufa y no permitió que lo mirara —nada hyung.

—Seungri, mírame —soltó con una voz menos amigable.

El teléfono dorado fue dejado con algo de fuerza sobre la encimera que tenía al frente —dije que no pasa nada —respondió igual de serio.

Youngbae sintió un nudo en su estómago, el pelinegro no respondía como si eso hubiese sido un malentendido, reaccionaba esquivo y serio acerca de lo que ocultaba. Eran tres corazones rojos. Pudo ser un error, pudo ser una broma, Seungri pudo mostrarle la conversación y compartir la broma con él... pero era lo contrario, lo había ocultado. Y ahora se comportaba a la defensiva... —¿tienes una idea de en lo que te estas metiendo?

—¿Vas a regañarme? —bufo aun sin darle la cara— ya no soy un niño hyung, puedo meterme en donde yo quiera.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar —si fueras el adulto que presumes ser, no estarías jugando de esta forma, y mucho menos te meterías al asunto de otros.

Y Seungri reacciono, mirándolo de vuelta por fin —¿es porque es tu mejor amigo? —Youngbae no respondió— ¿te duele que salga lastimado?

—Basta, no sabes de lo que hablas.

Seungri esbozo una media sonrisa —que no se te olvide quien sufrió gracias a un enamoramiento fugaz de Kwon Jiyong. Él es de todo, menos la víctima.

El mayor rodó los ojos y dejo de mirarlo —y aun así tienes la fuerza de jugar con fuego, cuando te has lastimado antes por ello.

—No te equivoques hyung, esta vez soy yo quien está controlando las llamas.

...

El viernes por la noche llegó, Seunghyun ajustó su corbata y subió al auto, repitió las ordenes a su manager y fue llevado hasta su pasado hogar. Pretendió estar cansado y alego que solo llegaría a dormir, para comodidad ya que su departamento quedaba más lejos, para beneficio de la mentira. Bajo del auto y se despidió del otro, abrió la puerta como era costumbre y espero que no hubiera absolutamente nadie. Faltaban unos cinco minutos para la media noche, entró y llevó sus zapatos en sus manos, no encendió ninguna luz y camino hasta las escaleras del segundo piso, dónde según el mensaje, Seungri lo esperaría solo.

Abrió lentamente la perilla de la puerta y se encontró siendo jalado rápidamente hacia dentro de la habitación, procuro no hacer ruido y se sorprendió al ver a Seungri asomarse hacia el pasillo —¿no había nada encendido? —murmuro al cerrar la puerta.

Seunghyun negó confundido —¿no dijiste que ya no había nadie?

Asintió —eso creí, pero escuche hace rato a Youngbae discutir con Hyorin por teléfono.

—Fue a buscarla entonces, no había ningún auto cuando llegué.

La expresión de Seungri se relajó sólo un poco —eso me preocupaba, pero supongo que ahora si estamos solos —Seunghyun dejo sus zapatos a un lado y se acercó a él para tomarlo de la cintura, Seungri junto sus manos en su corbata negra de seda— ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Por algo estoy aquí, ¿tú estás dudando?

Seungri lo miro a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que el alto estaba mucho más que dispuesto —por algo estaba esperándote —mordió su labio y procuro que el aroma tan delicioso del alto no le hiciera perder el control. Paso una mano por su cuello y subió hasta acariciar su cabello, delineo sus cejas con un dedo y bajo así hasta su nariz, notando como él cerró los ojos. El de cabello castaño entreabrió los labios y Seungri bajo su dedo, ahora delineando esos delgados labios, las curvas se formaron y estas lo mataron, acercó más su dedo y Seunghyun comprendió. Su lengua lo rozo y pronto sus labios lo probaron, su dedo fue lamido de la forma más lasciva, Seungri estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento, y verlo con los ojos cerrados no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo que sea que estaba por pasar con Seunghyun, definitivamente ya no podría detenerse.

—Dime lo que quieres hacer —susurro luego de pegar sus labios a la mejilla de Seungri.

Era peligroso. Se comenzaba a sentir demasiado cómodo con esas largas manos en su cintura y con esa voz gruesa hablándole solo a él —siéntate en ese sofá, hay una promesa que debo de cumplir —Seunghyun se separó con dificultad, casi como imán, y fue hasta el sofá negro cercano a su cama.

Seunghyun se sentó y cruzo las piernas, se recargó con elegancia y entrelazo sus manos en su rodilla, dispuesto a ver al menor cumplir su promesa. Seungri por su parte se deshizo de su saco, y se miró en su espejo cercano al closet, le dio la espalda y estiro su cuello, se deshizo de su cinturón y sintió como su entrepierna ya estaba medio despierta, todo gracias a las pocas atenciones de Seunghyun. Dejo el cinturón en el suelo y abrió todos los botones de su camisa, sintiendo como el calor lo abrumaba, fue hasta su cama y se tumbó hacia arriba, sin hacer el mínimo contacto visual con el mayor.

Imaginando que no estaba allí.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarse, rozo su bulto y mordió su labio, se estaba poniendo duro con rapidez, casi le era imposible olvidarse que el alto estaba allí mirando. Se mordió con más fuerza y desabrochó su pantalón, lo bajo un poco y metió la mano hasta sentir su propia piel. Tomo con decisión su erección y soltó un jadeo, estaba en exceso sensible, se acarició desde la punta y estiro su cuello hacia atrás.

Desde el sofá, Seunghyun ya no tenía sus manos juntas, ahora sujetaba el sofá con fuerza y mordía sus labios ansiosos. Seungri se acariciaba con cierta lentitud, cada movimiento de su mano era sensual, sus dedos acariciaban la punta de su pene y esparcían el pre-semen que ya se formaba. Seunghyun quería acercarse, pero a la vez sentía que interrumpiría la mejor obra de arte que sus ojos habían visto, el sudor lleno la frente de Seungri, su rostro se ladeo y su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse, estaba llegando a su clímax. Un par de gemidos se tornaron sonoros y el efecto de estos llegaron a molestar la aprisionada erección del mayor, respiro con calma y paso una mano por su rostro, Seungri estaba a nada de llegar, y sus jadeos se estaban volviendo venenosos.

El olor se Seunghyun era quizá la cosa que más lo tenía así, se masturbo con más y más fuerza conforme lo imaginaba sobre él, besando su cuello y más, pasando esas largas manos por todo su cuerpo acariciándolo con parsimonia... incluso hasta imagino que el mayor podía darle una nalgada. Abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a la mirada intensa de Seunghyun, su mano continúo moviéndose, gimió sonoramente y sintió el ardor en todo su esplendor, se acarició una vez más y entonces sintió uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Su abdomen se llenó de su propia esencia, y su cuerpo tembló, dejo su boca abierta y luchó por estabilizar su respiración.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pretendió que eso lo calmaría, sin embargo, el peso aumento en la cama y su cuerpo tembló de nuevo, Seunghyun estaba lamiéndolo y metiéndolo por completo a su boca —ahhh, no... —estaba muy sensible y la humedad de su boca lo hizo casi sentarse del repentino placer— hyung, hyung... —se quejó entre jadeos.

—Eres hermoso Seungri —dejo de hacerlo sufrir y se inclinó sobre él, dejando que su rostro quedara frente al suyo— ahora sí, átame a dónde quieras y de la forma que quieras.


	3. Capítulo III

¿Un límite?

Seunghyun y Seungri no conocían esa palabra, y si la conocían, la misma parecía no tener el mismo significado que todos conocían. Ambos habían sentido que acababan de redescubrir su sexualidad, cual adolescentes, los besos eran largos, llenos de toqueteos y roces sobre la ropa. Eso cuando no podían hacer algo más, ya que, en la privacidad de más tiempo, las cosas escalaban a niveles que ninguno imaginaba siquiera. Seungri era dominante y un tanto tímido, un poco de lo que le gustaba y lo que odiaba. Mientras que, Seunghyun era lo contrario, provocando que nuevos gustos salieran a flote.

Una noche el alto podía terminar atado a la cama, pero otra noche el menor podía ser amarrado a la misma. Experimentaban de formas indescriptibles, que no hacían sino dejarlos más que exhaustos esas noches que tenían completas. Y de parte de los dos, solo existían más ideas y más entusiasmo. El secreto fue guardado a la perfección, nadie sospechaba nada, y Seungri preparándose para tener su sitio propio mejoraba todo.

—No creo que sea la mejor decisión… —divago el hombre que movía un bolígrafo de forma arrítmica.

El pelinegro junto sus manos con más fuerza y evito mostrarse molesto —No he cometido un solo error en estos años, creo que sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar a confiar en mí.

Hyunsuk lo miro de reojo y negó ligeramente, provocando que Seungri tragara saliva. Estaba ansioso. Llevaba más de cuatro meses en medio de esa relación con su hyung, y lo que más anhelaba era poder tenerlo más noches. Sin tener que encontrar esos huecos dónde todos se fueran, o dónde nadie fuese a sospechar, además de que Jonghoon estaba preocupándose al ser usado de excusa tantas veces. Tenía el pánico de que algún día el mismísimo Yang Hyunsuk fuese a su departamento a buscar por el diablillo que tenía de artista.

Seungri quería que confiaran en él.

—Creo que es una buena oportunidad para dejarlo crecer un poco más, además es el mismo edificio donde vive Seunghyun-shi, su hyung sabrá vigilarlo —no tuvo tiempo de reírse internamente por ese argumento, en cambio miro a Soonho y asintió inocentemente.

—No lo sé, podría aceptar si alguno de los chicos se mudara contigo al menos.

Junto sus labios y supo que eso se volvería todavía más complicado —Ah vamos, los chicos ya quieren su espacio, déjalos vivir solos —comentó el hermano de su jefe, el que Seungri no tenía idea de que hacía allí, pero al que le agradeció repentinamente—. Daesung está buscando comprar en el mismo vecindario que Youngbae, y Jiyong quiere irse con sus padres y su hermana. Seungri estorbará con ellos, mejor déjalo cerca del mayor, además lo tendremos vigilado al doble —continuó ayudándole sin saber.

El hombre se puso más pensativo y Seungri actuó lo más inocente posible —Esta bien, pero quiero el doble de tu responsabilidad, no quiero enterarme de personas que entran y salen de tu departamento. Al más mínimo rumor, te irás con alguno de tus hyungs.

Con cien consejos más, el menor salió tras su manager y fueron tranquilos hasta la casa, Seungri ya tenía todo empacado. Porque era irse al departamento nuevo o con alguno de sus hyungs, así que todo estaba listo para que pudiera moverse. Se quedó a solas en la casa y suspiro, ya solo quedaban cajas de Youngbae en la entrada, eran los últimos en irse del lugar.

Miro en una de las cajas abiertas y vio que había muchos discos reunidos, se atrevió a abrir más la caja y rebusco entre ellos un poco, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una copia de su álbum ‘Let’s Talk About Love’, sonrió sin darse cuenta y acarició la firma que él mismo había hecho, paso sus dedos por los corazones que hizo alrededor y sintió que podía recordar ese momento exactamente. Cuando con todo su amor escribió esa dedicatoria y esa firma, pensando en que…

—¿Sigues aquí? —escuchó tras de sí, soltó el disco y cerró la caja dándole la espalda a esa persona.

—Sí, me iré pasado mañana, yo espero.

Youngbae termino de servirse algo de agua y paso caminando hasta las escaleras, apenas y respondiéndole con un murmuro. Inconscientemente mordió su labio y respiro pesadamente, Youngbae era probablemente la única persona que podía sospechar más de lo suyo con Seunghyun, sin embargo, lo veía algo improbable, ya que habían sido en extremo cuidadosos. Sentía que Youngbae estaba molesto por algo más, no solo por aquella pelea por los corazones enviados… eso le pareció más insignificante. Debía estar molesto por algo más grave, pero Seungri no encontraba que, y mucho menos encontraba como arreglarlo.

 

Pasaron unas cinco noches más y su departamento ya estaba organizado, el contrato firmado y solo le quedaba el desastre de ropa en una habitación. Su manager había hecho que todo quedara listo, salvo su closet, asunto que Seungri pidió manejar por su cuenta. Y en ese momento, faltaba media hora para que él y Seunghyun estuvieran listos antes de que su auto llegara, y que no estuvieran ni un minuto tarde en la fiesta de esa noche. Así que corrió entre bolsas y cajas y encontró los accesorios para el traje que debía usar.

Se miro al espejo y sacudió su cabello, escuchó la puerta sonar y corrió hasta ella, asumiendo de inmediato que conocía quien estaba al otro lado. Soltó una risita y cerró deprisa cuando Seunghyun lo tomo de la cintura. El alto estaba vistiendo sumamente elegante, con un traje enteramente negro y una camisa de seda blanca. Seungri suspiro y paseo su mano por la tela —Te ves muy bien.

El alto lo miro de la misma forma, apreciando el traje ajustado y juvenil de Seungri, que resaltaba ese ahora cabello platinado —Tú te ves mucho mejor —dio un suave beso en sus labios, el que prontamente intensificaron.

Seungri fue poco a poco empujado hasta el sofá, se quejó y levanto las manos para separarlo —Se arrugarán los trajes —apuntó.

—Tienes razón —lo levantó de un tirón y lo dejo de pie para pegarlo a la pared contigua.

Hubo un par de besos, donde Seungri cómodamente quiso pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello, sin embargo, el alto lo detuvo y le dio la vuelta en unos segundos. —¿Qué haces? No tenemos ni cinco minutos, bebé… —su cuerpo fue más inclinado y movido hacia el sofá, provocando que su trasero quedara expuesto.

Sintió las manos largas llegar hasta su entrepierna y luego su pantalón ser desabrochado —Shh, quiero que intentemos algo antes de irnos —Seungri frunció el ceño y no se quejó más.

Al menos hasta que sintió los labios de Seunghyun detrás suyo.

—Quédate quieto —sostuvo sus piernas y continúo haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

Seungri no sabía a donde iría eso, y le preocupaba que tardaran un poco más y alguien llegase a subir a interrumpirlos, ya que su manager tenía la clave y todo eso podía explotar. Sin embargo, Seunghyun estaba poniéndolo sumamente sensible y duro, sobre todo duro.

Y casi como si leyera su mente, los labios se despegaron y algo frio lo hizo moverse otro poco, se giro algo preocupado, al imaginarse que el alto lo pensaba tomar allí mismo, y por ello el lubricante. Pero no, el alto sostenía un pequeño butt plug de color rosado pastel, esbozo una sonrisa coqueta y Seungri lo miro fijamente. Giro el rostro de vuelta y confió en lo que hacía el alto, no era la primera vez que le tocaba ser más sumiso, y sobre todo ya sabía lo mucho que terminaba disfrutando bajo el poder del mayor.

El juguete fue acariciando su esfínter suavemente, era de látex y se sentía delicado, Seungri se sintió sonrojar al imaginar a Seunghyun buscando dónde conseguir algo así. Soltó un gemido y mordió su labio al sentir el objeto entrar con más decisión, las manos del alto lo acariciaron y pellizcaron de forma juguetona su nalga derecha, haciéndolo dar un saltito cuando todo estaba dentro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Seungri giro a mirarlo —Raro.

Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, siendo lo más tierno en el momento menos adecuado —Levántate —lo hizo así y su hyung se acerco para ajustar su camisa y vestirlo a la perfección una vez más. Sintió su entrepierna ligeramente y mordió su labio— Ya veo que si te gusto.

Respiro tranquilo y miro su reloj —Saldré usando esto, ¿verdad?

—Solo un par de horas y cuando quieras te excusaras de la fiesta, entonces iré solo un par de minutos detrás de ti —sonrió de forma inocente.

El menor asintió y ajusto su saco, no era la primera vez que usaba un dildo o un butt plug, pero si la primera vez que se movía más lejos de la intimidad de con su pareja. Y en ese momento, agradecía demasiado no tener que cantar en la boda a la que iban.

Salieron del edificio y sus respectivos managers, junto a un guardaespaldas los llevaron en silencio hasta el recinto. Durante el camino los dos tenían ojos en sus teléfonos, ambos iban hasta atrás de la camioneta, ignorándose el uno al otro, como solían hacerlo. Desde que todo exploto esa noche en la habitación de Seungri, los dos se habían envuelto en esa relación, que Seungri se negaba a llamar relación, y que Seunghyun estuvo más que de acuerdo. Se habían proclamado ser solo ‘amigos con beneficios’, así esos beneficios terminasen en quedarse viendo películas juntos algunas noches. A veces Seungri necesitaba más esa compañía sincera de alguien, una compañía desinteresada y comprensible, y el mayor podía darle eso, sin buscar siempre sexo, o incluso luego del sexo, los dos podían relajarse y estar cómodos en compañía.

Su relación se estaba volviendo muy indescriptible.

Ignoro esos pensamientos y continúo revisando su feed en Instagram, esbozo una sonrisa al ver unas fotos de su mejor amigo y cuando pensó en presionar dos veces la misma, su mano aplasto el teléfono y su cuerpo sintió algo bastante peculiar, provocándole casi soltar una gran maldición a su compañía —¡Hijo de…! —se reprimió y sintió la mirada intensa de todos menos el conductor.

El butt plug vibraba.

Hizo una seña con su mano y espero a que todos se dieran la vuelta y lo ignoraran, giro el rostro y pudo ver a Seunghyun pretendiendo que nada había sucedido. Trago saliva y recompuso su postura, notando que la camioneta se detenía y habían llegado ya. Todos bajaron y solo quedaron ellos dos, Seungri decidió no decir nada y pretendió bajar, sin embargo, Seunghyun le dio una palmada en el trasero y lo impulso a bajar.

Soltó un suspiro y saludó a los que se encontró en el mismo estacionamiento, pensó en la tortura que representaría ese rato. Y en la forma en que le regresaría el jugueteo al otro, por supuesto.

 

Jiyong jugueteó un poco con su copa y dio un trago largo por fin, casi terminando con la paciencia de Youngbae, quien lo miraba ansioso desde atrás. Ambos tenían sus ojos en lo que recientemente había sucedido frente a ellos, dónde Seungri había golpeado el brazo de Seunghyun y los dos se habían reído de forma extraña.

Lucían íntimos.

Estando lejos, Jiyong pudo mirarlos sin problemas, notando como los dos tomaron una postura firme y se alejaron de sí. Miro unos segundos más y vio a cada uno actuar por su cuenta, como si absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido. Lo cual era muy extraño. Si ese momento hubiese sido normal, Seungri en cualquier momento hubiese ido a quejarse de estar siendo molestado por el mayor. O, el mayor podría estar yendo a contarle a todos para hacer más grande la nueva broma que tenía en manos.

¿Pero ocultarlo?

No quería ser paranoico, y menos en medio de una fiesta, sin embargo, las pistas aumentaban conforme las semanas. Jiyong no era tonto, él conocía a Seunghyun más que él mismo, así que, aquello de: _“Creo que deberíamos de dejar esto, porque no quiero dañar nuestra amistad”_ era una tontería. Si bien, en el pasado habían pasado por algo parecido, en ese momento Jiyong no creía que aquella fuese la razón real. La vez que cortaron esa relación, todo había sido bastante lento y delicado. Seunghyun parecía incluso sensible las primeras semanas, y según Youngbae, el otro no había visto a nadie más durante varios meses. Y Jiyong creía que eso era verdad, porque conocía la naturaleza romántica de Seunghyun, y él cambiando de pareja repentinamente era difícil. El mayor se envolvía con personas complicadas, las pocas veces que lo hacía, y allí una de las razones por las que Jiyong termino enamorándose.

Se sintió el único más de una vez.

Cuando eran adolescentes Seunghyun tenía menos temor a lo desconocido, por lo que, con el tiempo, ese temor extrañamente solo aumento, volviéndolo cauteloso y especial. Antes… el alto lo había besado primero, incluso lo había tocado primero, él había dado todos esos pasos por primera vez, haciéndolo caer con detalles mínimos. Y si bien, Jiyong en esa época no quería nada serio, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ambos eran compatibles, y que quizá esas relaciones fallidas en sus historiales podían llevarlos a algo diferente. Sin embargo, al final lo diferente resulto no ser bueno, ya que Jiyong cayó cual adolescente y comenzó a aferrarse de forma incorrecta a Seunghyun. Era solo una relación sexual, dónde cuando alguien se enamorará debía terminar, no continuar como lo hizo en su caso.

Y mientras meses atrás, Seunghyun no lució decaído, ni un poco siquiera. Youngbae evitaba decirle a Jiyong sobre como estaba el alto, con un par de oraciones desinteresadas lo dejaba estar. Y con las grabaciones o reuniones, Jiyong podía ver perfectamente como el alto estaba luciendo incluso más radiante. Todo lo contrario, a él y sus dolores de cabeza. Allí una de las razones de sus sospechas. Sin olvidar por supuesto, esos recientes roces que notaba con más agilidad en su relación con Seungri.

¿Sería que Seungri le había presentado a alguna modelo?

El menor había estado saliendo con una hacia unos meses, según unos amigos le habían contado. Así que, esa era su principal sospecha, ya que Seunghyun tenía un historial medio conocido, y Seungri era el más cercano a conseguirle a alguien de “su tipo”. Sacudió su cabello y mejor se giro y comenzó a conversar con Daesung y Chaerin, quienes parecían tener un tema que lo haría olvidarse de esos nudos mentales.

 

El cabello de Seungri estaba más despeinado, y eso le provocaba a Seunghyun querer hundir su mano sobre su cabeza, quería acariciarlo y sentir sus labios en él. Lo quería de rodillas y suplicando por detener la tortura en sus pantalones… quería jalar esos cabellos platinados y levantarlo hasta poder devorar sus labios. Luego empujarlo a la cama y aumentar la vibración del juguete a su límite, lo quería sollozando y retorciéndose. Solo así se desharía de ello y sería él quien… —Hyung, ¿sigues aquí? —parpadeo y prestó atención a lo que le comentaban.

Asintió y sonrió distraídamente, bebió de su copa y continúo escuchando, ahora sí, la conversación de su pequeño circulo. Hablaban de algún negocio y de un club, Seunghyun intentó involucrarse, pero todo fue más imposible cuando Seungri y otro manager se acercaron. El menor de inmediato dio consejos y comento lo que sabía del tema, con una seguridad que Seunghyun incluso envidiaba. Lo miro un poco embelesado y entonces saco su teléfono, divago un buen rato en él, hasta que la voz de Seungri disminuyo al comentar, y el tema cambio. Cruzo una mirada muy breve con él y entonces abrió una aplicación especifica.

Relamió sus labios y aprovecho un poco su estatura, no dejando ver lo que podía hacer en su móvil.

Y su recreación comenzó, la mano de Seungri se tensó y sus labios se juntaron firmes. Su mirada no se movió, pero sus manos si lo hicieron, hubo un cambio de lugar de la copa y un rápido movimiento para peinar su cabello. Estaba nervioso. Seunghyun mató su sonrisa y subió un poco más la intensidad, mirándolo asentir a lo que le decían y bebiendo de golpe lo de su copa.

Probó a subir un nivel más y entonces Seungri bajo el rostro al cerrar los ojos, supo que, de 5 niveles, el tercero podía ser ya algo intenso. Miro alrededor y pensó en que debía bajarlo al mínimo, para no interrumpir más, sin embargo, él mismo resulto interrumpido —Seunghyun-shi, ¿puedes darme un momento? —guardó el móvil de forma un tanto obvia, y no se percato de que el mismo no se bloqueó.

—¡Ahh! —todos se giraron y vieron a Seungri recargarse en una de las mesitas altas, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo y mordió su labio para callarse.

Con algo de pánico tomo el móvil en su bolsillo y apagó por completo el juguete, cerró la aplicación y notó como todos querían ver si Seungri estaba bien. El menor se incorporó poco a poco y al estar viendo a todos cruzo una mirada letal con su hyung. Había un par de gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente y su cabello todavía lucía despeinado. Dijo que estaba sintiéndose algo mal desde antes y entonces todos le dijeron que lo mejor sería que se fuera a descansar, ya que sin duda se veía agitado, e incluso sonrojado.

—Te acompaño, de cualquier forma, quería irme pronto —alegó mientras se colocaba a su lado.

El menor asintió y miro a su manager, luego se despidió de todos y recibió consejos sobre cómo cuidarse esa noche por su supuesto dolor de espalda. Seunghyun se sintió mal y camino en silencio detrás de ellos, quería disculparse, pero en ningún momento conseguía hacerlo, además de que su manager iba conduciendo.

Si algo agradecía era la rapidez con la que iban a llegar.

Solo esperaba que Seungri no se enfadara tanto y le cerrase la puerta en la cara o algo así, al final, ambos habían conseguido salir juntos y antes de lo planeado. Así no hubiese sido de la mejor forma, ya sabía que terminaría pagando de vuelta ese error. Durante el resto del camino, Seunghyun pensó en todas las propuestas que le daría a cambio de aceptar su disculpa.

—Yo me encargo de que llegué bien, tu regresa a la fiesta —musito al manager, quien asintió y le agradeció.

Seungri se despidió con una seña y casi corrió hasta el elevador, lo siguió deprisa y subió tan pronto las puertas se abrieron. No dijo nada al mirar como el botón con el número de su piso se ilumino, espero a llegar al pasillo y abrió rápidamente su puerta. El menor entró y comenzó a deshacerse de su saco —¿Y ahora? —musito deshaciendo un botón de su camisa.

—Lo siento, aunque tal vez no me creas, de verdad no lo hice a propósito.

—Te vi guardar el teléfono sin mirar la pantalla desbloqueada, no estoy molesto, al contrario, al final nos consiguió llegar antes y sin malos pretextos.

Esbozo una sonrisa y se acercó para tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo, Seungri correspondió tranquilo y cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello. Quería eso, anhelaba un escape, y Seunghyun era más de lo que había pensado, y eso a veces lo abrumaba estando solo, sin embargo, con el otro tomándolo así… cada pensamiento se desvanecía entre sus labios.

—Vamos a terminar tu tortura —susurro antes de impulsarlo hacia el cuarto, sin soltarse y tambaleando por la cercanía.

Seungri fue empujado hasta la cama, dónde comenzó a deshacer su corbata y a desabrochar su camisa, mientras Seunghyun observaba recargado en la puerta. El menor notó eso y comenzó a hacerlo con más lentitud y seducción, como bien sabía hacer, deslizo la tela de seda con cuidado y dejo que su cuerpo fuera apreciado.

El alto se acercó y giro su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón, desabrocho el mismo y lo dejó desnudo en segundos. La ropa fue dejada a un lado y entonces lo hizo ponerse en cuatro sobre la cama, acarició sus piernas y se colocó sobre él aun totalmente vestido. Pegó sus labios a su nuca y dejo un beso tierno, estiro su mano y dejo el teléfono al frente de Seungri, abrió la aplicación en su teléfono y lo puso en el segundo nivel. Pudo ver como Seungri suspiraba, subió la intensidad conforme lo sentía relajarse y destensarse, llegando así más arriba, cuando sus piernas temblaron, su espalda se arqueó y un gemido se escapó. Seunghyun se pegó más a su cuerpo y lo busco para besarlo, Seungri lo recibió con urgencia y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para tumbarse sobre la cama con él encima.

Seunghyun alcanzó a mover el móvil y apagó la aplicación, lanzó el teléfono y con la misma mano bajo para tomar el juguete y sacarlo con la mayor delicadeza. Lo hizo así y acarició sus piernas deleitándose con la expresión y el jadeo del menor cuando el juguete desapareció. Le abrió más las piernas con sus rodillas y se pegó completamente a su cuerpo, sintió su erección contra el bulto debajo de sus pantalones y los hizo frotarse más. Lo miro estirarse y entonces dio atención a su cuello y lo acaricio con parsimonia, paso la mano por su pecho y por su abdomen, luego lo hizo mirarlo para poder comer de sus labios libremente. Teniéndolo en dicha posición bajo su mano y tomo con firmeza ese miembro ya despierto, se comió otro jadeo de su parte y prosiguió a besarlo y tocarlo a su gusto. Dejo que Seungri liderase un poco el beso, permitiendo que su lengua llevara el ritmo y que sus labios tuvieran más urgencia. En su lugar, él continúo acariciando de arriba abajo su erección, acariciando la punta y apretando donde sabía que lo volvía loco. Seungri tembló un poco y aferró sus manos a sus brazos, el mayor miro sus facciones y apresuro su movimiento, ayudándolo a terminar. Su orgasmo no tardó en llegar, provocando que Seungri gimiera con intensidad y que su esencia llenara el sacó y pantalón de su hyung.

—Por dios… —jadeo al tener más aliento luego de correrse.

Se tumbó a su lado y sonrió satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y lo impulso a recargarse en la almohada para poder verlo mejor. —Te va muy bien este tono —le paso una mano por el cabello, alejándolo de su frente y mirándolo fijamente.

El menor se sonrojo un poco y lo miro de vuelta —Temía que te recordara a Jiyong —confesó serio.

La expresión de Seunghyun cambio por unos segundos, y en su mirada se podía leer un toque nostálgico —Soy consciente de que Lee Seunghyun es quien esta en mi cama, no necesito pensar en alguien más —aclaro de forma firme y sincera.

Seungri apreció sus palabras y se lo respondió con un beso, lo jalo un poco de la camisa e intensifico la pasión en sus labios. Él a veces perdía esa consciencia, una que otra vez se olvidó de que a quien tocaba era Choi Seunghyun. El amor seguía tan aferrado a su corazón, que su mente lo traicionaba sin poder evitarlo.

Una insoportable maldición.

—Espera —se removió el alto de forma rápida.

—¿Qué pasa? —el sonido entonces llegó a sus oídos y comprendió, alguien estaba tocando al timbre del departamento— no puedes salir así —se levantó de prisa y fue hasta el closet, le lanzó alguna ropa deportiva y el tomo una camisa para cubrirse un poco.

Seunghyun se deshizo de su traje recién manchado y salió aprisa de la habitación, fue hasta la puerta y abrió sin siquiera preguntar.

Era Youngbae.

—Bae… —musito sinceramente desubicado por la visita.

—Hyung, tengo que hablar contigo.

Asintió y le dio el paso de inmediato, le dijo que iría por su teléfono y que podía esperarlo en el salón, fue así que corrió a su habitación para encontrarse con Seungri —Es Youngbae, necesita hablarme, no hagas ruido —susurro antes de emparejar la puerta y salir una vez más.

Youngbae estaba sentado y esperándolo, le ofreció una bebida y por fin se sentó a su lado en el sofá —Perdón si es tarde, pero quiero que seas el siguiente en saberlo —frunció un poco el ceño y lo miro sacar algo de su chamarra, era una cajita pequeña— le pediré a Hyorin que se case conmigo.

Seunghyun lo miro serio y sonrió —Siempre supe que serías el primero en dar una noticia así —Youngbae sonrió ligeramente, no de una forma plena, no como Seunghyun se imaginaba que un hombre contaría que estaba a punto de pedir matrimonio al amor de su vida. No se veía feliz, y no sabía si era correcto o no preguntar algo más— ¿les has dicho a los demás?

El menor asintió —Jiyong me ayudó a elegir el anillo, y Daesung se enteró hace un rato.

—¿Entonces solo falta Seungri?

—Si, supongo que le diré en la reunión de la siguiente semana —su tono de voz era raro, Seunghyun conocía a los cuatro como la palma de su mano, además de que sabía como Youngbae era demasiado entusiasmado cuando algo lo tenía feliz, así que, en ese momento había pequeños detalles que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—Felicidades —musito distrayéndolo del pensamiento que lo hizo quedarse mirando el anillo de forma perdida.

—Gracias —musito con esa sonrisa otra vez.

Youngbae no se veía emocionado, parecía casi forzado, y eso no le gustaba ni un poco, lo sentía ido y preocupado. —¿Estas seguro de esto? —pregunto ya sin poder evitarlo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los que, de haberse alargado, le hubieran confirmado la mala decisión del menor —Sí, ella ha estado a mi lado por varios años, así que creo que es tiempo de dar este paso, ¿no lo crees?

Continúo analizándolo y prefirió mirar al frente, evitando abrumarlo —No importa lo que yo o los demás pensemos, lo único que importa es lo que tú sientes. Si para ti es tiempo, esta bien, pero si sigues sintiendo que algo falta, no cometas el error de hacerle una promesa así de grande. Puedes lastimarla y eso solo te hará sentir peor —acortó su consejo y prefirió no abrumarlo y llenarle de más cosas la mente.

Lo miro asentir y dejar su mano apretando su rodilla —Lo sé, ya le di demasiadas vueltas, así que dejé de dudar. La amo y quiero que sea mi esposa —afirmó.

—Entonces habrá que celebrar —Youngbae estuvo de acuerdo y prosiguió a decirle que lo dejaría descansar, alegó que se verían en unos días y entonces se despidió con un abrazo fuerte.

Regresó a su habitación y se encontró con Seungri vestido y sentado en la orilla de su cama —¿Te vas? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

El menor asintió —Será mejor que descanse, mañana tengo un vuelo a Tokio.

—¿No quieres quedarte? Puedo despertarte… —el otro negó, y Seunghyun lo observó fijamente.

—Nos veremos después, hyung —se levantó y no lo miro siquiera, la puerta se escuchó luego de un momento y el departamento se quedó en completo silencio.

Mirada esquiva, manos titubeando entre sí, y una respuesta corta y absurda. Seungri no era así, ellos habían estado en la cama a solo minutos de que el menor tuviese que irse para el aeropuerto, y cuando estaba cansado, le decía que lo dejara quedarse esa noche. Y no mirarlo… había sido sumamente extraño. Pensó en el hecho de que no lo dejó mucho tiempo solo, así que quizá pudo recibir un mensaje o llamada que lo hubiera puesto así, en ese estado triste y ajeno a él.

Por alguna razón sintió que estaba pasando algo de lo que él no estaba al tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no será un fic largo, esto no será un fic largo, esto no será un fic largo...
> 
> *se lo repite mientras escribe el siguiente acto*


End file.
